Jack Frost Spirit Of Winter Meet's Taylor Spirit of Death!
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: The summery is inside! Read it to find out what it's about! This is a Evil Jack X OC story. Rated T for language.
1. Frost Meet's Death

It had been over 8 years since Jack Frost joined the Guardian's. He has spent a good deal of it spreading fun to kids around the world and hanging with Jamie and Sophie but due to certain reason's had to stay away for 2 years.. The guardian's had distance themselves from him, and Jamie's friends stopped believing in him a couple years back, so Jack was worried Jamie and Sophie would soon follow. Cause if Jamie didn't see him.. Sophie would follow. He just didn't realize how soon it'd be...

It was a normal Day for Jack Frost. He had finished spreading Winter fun in another country and headed back to the town he where he not only became Jack Frost, but the town there he got his first believer, Burgess. We meet up with him over sitting on Jamie's fence waiting for the kid to get home from school. He waited for hours for the kid to show. Then his ear's picked up the sound of 2 pairs of boots crunching through the snow. He quickly got up just in time to see Jamie and Sophie coming down the road. Jamie seemed annoyed and Sophie seemed like she didn't have a care in the world since she was running around.

"Sophie come on! Quit running around or your gonna trip!" Jamie said to her and she stopped and walked next to him.

"Whats wrong with you bro?" Sophie asked, now a 10 year old girl and Jamie a 16 year old boy.

"All this stupid snow is getting on my nerve's. It's hard to walk in and I slipped earlier." Jame said.

"Ya I see your point. I can't wait for summer." Sophie stated.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, slightly hurt. But it didn't seem like they noticed him. "Jamie, Sophie!" Jack called out to them moving in front of them. But the last thing he felt was the excruciating pain that went through him as Jamie and Sophie walked through him. It hurt him so bad that he few believers... no longer believed in him. What's worse... They hated winter. Jack was devastated. He quickly flew off to his lake and began pacing over the water. "T-they don't believe in me anymore... They were my only believers!" Jack yelled, tear's threatening to fall. He looked up at the moon. "Is that it then!? After everything I've done I just get left alone again!? Well screw you Manny! I'm done!" Jack yelled.

'Jack, I can do nothing about weather a child believes or not, I'm sorry.' MiM said and went quiet again.

"SORRY?! After being alone for over 350 years I'm back to where I started?! No... no no no no! I'm done!" Jack yelled and pulled out a snow globe. "North's workshop." He said and tossed it opening a portal. Little did he know he was about to get hurt even worse, for when he stepped out of the portal and saw all the guardian's there having a party he froze as did the others. "S-seriously?" He said in a horse tone.

"N-now Jack, it's not what you think." North tried to say, but the look in all their eyes were evident. They were surprised to see him there, and upset that he's barged in like he did.

"Oh no. Not you guys to. First the kids stop believing in me and now this!?" Jack yelled causing them all to flinch. 'Shit.' Bunnymund thought. "I'm done." Jack said.

"D-done? What do you mean done?" North asked. The other's were confused as well.

"I quit. I am no longer a Guardian. I'm done, fed up." Jack hissed, clearly angry.

"You cannot quit! What if Pitch comes back!?" North yelled.

"I don't care! The kids don't believe in me anymore! I've been so depressed lately because my so called 'friends' have been ignoring me lately, only to come here and find... this!?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about mate? Your the one who hasn't been around." Bunnymund tried to defend them. 'I don't like where this is going' He thought.

"I haven't been around!? Every time I stopped to visit you guys you said you were too busy to talk to me! And don't say it was because of your Holiday! I stopped by every year way before you guys started working on your Holiday's. And I ALWAYS stopped by Tooth's when Baby Tooth said she wouldn't be busy. And before I became a Guardian I'd talk to sandy at random times!" Jack yelled cutting off any protest. They all looked away. "So this is what I get for saving your asses from pitch?" Jack asked clearly hurt.

"Jack we..." Tooth start but just dropped it. She had been grateful at first for Jack helping them against pitch and saving her fairies. And he had grown up a bit and was playing less tricks. But she knew that none of the Guardian's liked Jack since they all knew he was the most powerful of them.

"Maybe I should of joined pitch back then..." Jack said in a bitter tone causing them to gasp. "At least then I wouldn't be getting hurt like... like... THIS!" He yelled the last word and flew out of the building. The Guardian's all looked at each other and were to continue before the moon interrupted them.

'Guardian's... Your action's have caused a great and unfortunate bringing. Jack is incredibly strong. And you let your pride over him being stronger than you cloud your judgement. Mother Nature is not pleased that one of her children are hurting'. Manny said to them.

"What you mean Mother Nature's child? Jack is a Child of the moon is he not?" North asked as he looked up at MiM then at the other guardian's.

'True I brought Jack back form the dead, But Mother Nature is the one who gave him his power over winter. So he is a child to both of us. Which only makes him more powerful. Jack will no longer listen to me. Mother Nature is going to try to calm him down, but given how he is acting... I'm afraid that he will turn to darkness. Prepare yourselves. The cold is unforgiving of those who are unprepared.' Manny stated and faded away leaving 4 vary confused and worried Guardian's to their thoughts.

(we now go to jack who just left the Guardian's and was on his way to his Forrest lake.)

Jack was flying as fast as he could until he reached his hidden lake and landed next to it. He was pissed with how the guardian's had used him and then tossed him away. And as he was thinking he didn't fail to notice the rise in temperature and the person walking out of the forest and up to it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jack stated, not caring weather they heard him or not.

"I am Mother Nature, I gave you your power's when you became Jack frost. You are a Child of both Nature and Moon." She stated in a kind voice which seemed to relax him a little.

"Well, mother, I'm kind of in a bad mood right now. Can you please leave?" Jack said semi-kindly. Having no tolerance for anything right now.

"Yea, I know what happened and I'm vary disappointed in Manny's Guardian's. But you shouldn't let that cloud your judgement my child." Mother Nature said as she stood next to him.

"None of the Children believe in me anymore... What's the point in protecting them if all they do is destroy my hopes and dreams?" Jack said as he walked across his lake to the other side. Mother Nature had nothing to say to that since he was right in a way. Not a good way, but still right.

"That's the difference between good and evil. Good do it just because they are good. Evil do it to get something for themselves." Mother Nature stated.

"Then that would make the Guardian's evil no? They use the children who believe in them to get stronger Don't they?" Jack stated his point and turned to face her. Mother Nature had a look of stunned surprise on her face. Jack was Making a sound argument and there was nothing she could say against it cause in a way it was true. She could tell that nothing she say's will change his mind. And there was no way she could argue with him.

"Just don't do anything foolish my son." Was Mother Nature's final words before fading away. Jack stood there for a while thinking about here words, before the sounds of animals in the tree's grew to annoying for him to stay. So he took off only to Crash into someone.

Jack and the other person were sent falling out of the air, Jack quickly grabbed the person and spun around before slamming into the ground taking the full effect of the blow. He groaned as he sat up and looked at the person who had passed out from the fall in his arms. He was surprised to see it was a girl. She had Cherry brown hair and pale skin similar to his own. She groaned and opened her eyes only for her red eyes to meet the crystal blue eyes of the one holding her. Time seemed to stop for the two for a few seconds before they quickly separated standing up. "S-sorry about that. Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Y-yea I'm fine, What about you?" She asked as she dusted the snow off her black cloths.

"I'm fi-... I'm fine as far as the fall goes but as for everything else. I'm not vary good." He stated and leaned against a tree behind him.

"Oh? And what has Jack Frost so down?" She asked as she looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked clearly confused.

"there isn't a Spirit out there who doesn't know you. Born from both Mother Nature and the Moon. Is this the first time you've met another spirit?" She asked as she sat on the ground next to him.

"No, Every time another Spirit would see me, they'd go the other way." He stated with a shrug and sat next to her.

"Well, of course. Your probably the strongest spirit around, right under Mother Nature herself and the Moon." She stated matter-of-factly earning a confused look from him.

"Look, there is NO other spirit who can claim that their the child of both the Moon and Mother Nature, How do you think your so strong even though you have no believers? By the way you can call me Taylor, I'm the spirit of death." She stated with a smile.

"For the Spirit of death your pretty... spunky I guess?" Jack said with a grin.

"Of course, I love my job, though it's boring with no one else around. Aren't you a guardian? Shouldn't you be off bring joy to kids and bribing them into believing you?" She stated and leaned back to look up at the sky.

"I quit being a Guardian. After helping them defeat Pitch and saving their asses they basically just tossed me aside. So I quit." Jack said with a shrug.

"Hey I got an Idea why don't you join me and having some fun? It gets pretty boring being by yourself." She stated standing up.

"Yea, The believers I did have don't believe anymore, so I don't really care either way. Sure let's try evil out for a change." Jack said and stood up next.

"Alright! That's the Evil Spirit! How about causing some havoc in Hong-Kong?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"Sound like a plan Taylor!" He said back and took her hand shaking it. They both took off heading for Hong Kong. No one knew what was to come of the pair coming together. But Manny and Mother Nature had a bad feeling about it.

Alright! That's the end of chapter 1! Next Chapter will be about what they do it Hong Kong! Chow!


	2. A gift from me to you

Chapter 2 of My Evil Jack Frost story!

-Hong Kong-

Jack and Taylor have just Reached Hong Kong and were staring down at the people in the streets. Jack who was new to the whole evil thing turns to Taylor. "So, What should we do?" He asked her.

"Well first, we get you some new cloths. If your gonna be evil, you at least have to look the part." She stated and looked at his feet. "You also need some shoe's and I won't take no for an answer." She continued.

Jack Sighed and nodded his head, the only reason he didn't wear shoe's was because he had no real need to. But if he must he will. "Alright, so where can we get the cloths for that?" He asked her.

"You wait here." She stated and flew off leaving him behind. An hour later she flew up to him and tossed him the cloths and shoe's. He grabbed them and hid out of her site behind a chimney so he could change. Hey, a girl's a girl and he was NOT going to change in front of her.

After a few moments of waiting he steps out, and she was shocked at what she saw. Jack was sporting a black T-shirt that was a little loose, his black jean's were baggy and ran all the way down to new shoes he was wearing. He was now waering a pair of black converse on his feet. They felt odd after not wearing any shoe's for over 300 year's but he could get use to it. Frost had already started to cover the lower part of the shirt giving it a silver flame look, and frost also covered the bottom part of his pants. The rim's around his shoe's also had Frost on it. He was also sporting a pair of black fingerless gloves with small spikes going around the wrist. To say he was hot in her eyes would be a down right understatment.

Jack seeing her blank look discided to look the girl in front of him over with a grin on his face, as all guys do when ever they get the chance. Taylor was sporting a black tank top with a red skull in the center, she was also wearing a black skirt with red flames circling the hem. She was wearing black combat boots with spikes that had a blood red tint to them. In her hand was a scythe, all in all she was hot. Snapping out of her Jack induseced haze she coughed. "Well looking pretty good there frosty. Shall we go cause some mayhem?" She asked her partner in crime trying to keep her cool.

"Certainly, What should I do?" He asked her as he leaned aginst his staff.

"I was you." She said pointing at him. "To freeze the road's and door's shut. As for me... I Will be causing a few probably of my own." She said with a sinister smile.

"Vary well, Cya in a bit." He started and flew off, leaving her to do what she needed.

"Oh man. It's a good thing I can handle my emotions. Damn he was hot! Got to be careful, I was about to rape him." She said to herself and flew off.

Jack was freezeing a few roads making sure they no one would die, he maybe evil now but he didn't want anyone's blood on his hand's. He then began freezeing every door shut in the city. After he fineshed he flew into the air. No one was getting in or out of their home's tonight. He laughed at the torture he'd caused as he saw a couple of cry slide on the Ice and into each other. He was slightly worried for the people, but then stopped caring. He was marvling at his work when Taylor showed back up.

"So how did things go frosty?" She asked him.

"Pretty good, Every door is frozen shut and there have been a few car crashes on my Ice. What about you?" He asked, He knew she was the god of death so he doubted she'd care if any would die.

"Pretty good, I had to go claim a couple of lives and then I broke a water mane that pumps water into the houses." She said happily. Jack smirked at her which caused her to blush. "What's that look for?" She asked mock angry to cover up the blush.

"Nothing Nothing, Your just talking about taking likes like I would about throwing a snowball into someone's face." Jack Mused with a small laugh.

"Of course! I did tell you I like my job didn't I? She asked him with a playful nudge.

"Yes you did. Now shall we go cause for havok some where?" Jack asked and nudged her back.

"Ya! Lets go to berlin next!" She shouted with glee, happy now that she had someone to be around and wouldn't be afraid of her.

Both spirits took off into the sky not noticed the Women who was hiding behind them.

"This is not good. Jack is slowly becoming currupted. But nothing I saw will change that..." The woman said in a sad tone and looked at the Moon.

"He's lost to us Manny, all we can do now is hope that he won't attack the Guardian's, we both know they won't stand a chance." The women known as Mother Nature stated.

'I know, I told them to prepair just in case... but I agree with you, They will not be ready if it should ever come to that.' Manny's words played in her head. 'All we can do is wait, and pray.' She gave a nod and walked away vanishing.

- Pitch's hideout -

Pitch had managed to take control of his Nightmares after he was forced back into his lair and was planning his revenge on Jack Frost and the Guardian's He did not know that Jack was no longer a Guardian. "They wretched little snow flake and those damn Guaridan's will pay. But how to do it?" Pitch asked himself as a Nightmare walked up to him. He had his Nightmare's watch over the Guardian's every since he took control of them again. He knew about the distance between the Guaridan's and Jack and about the kids who had stopped beliving in him' but that was it. "What new's do you have for me?" He demanded.

The nightmare started neighing and relaying it's message to it's master. "So Jack Frost is no longer a Guardian? I see, So he won't have the help of the Guardian's should I attack him." Pitch stated with a Smirk. "Prepair the other's We will deal with Frost first!" He yelled at the steed and it took off with Pitch cackling into the darkness.

- Berlin -

Jack and Taylor had just fineshed destroying a forrest with a new attack they'd been working on. "Alright Jack once more!" Taylor said as she focused her powers into forming a spear out of Shadow's and handed it to Jack.

"Alright." Jack said as he took it and sent his Ice into the center of the spear. "There!" He said holding up their creation. "By the way, what should we call this attack?" He asked her.

"How about shade spike?" She asked only to received a raised eyebrow from him. "What?"

"Really? Shade spike?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Well then what do you think Mister Frosty pants?" She asked him while rolling her eyes.

"How about... Freezing death?" Jack said.

Taylor tilted her head in amusement. "I guess that works. hehe. Well, go ahead and throw it!" She ordered him. Jack rolled his eyes then looked around and spotted a Nightmare. He grinned and took aim at a place away from it, but suddenly turned and tosses the spear. The Nightmare moved to the side to avoid, and it hit the ground, bu apon contact the spear exploded sending Razor sharp Ice out and into it. Jack smirked at his work.

"Nicely done Frost." Taylor said with a small giggle. "But I wonder what that was." She asked no one in particular.

"It's called a nightmare. One of Pitch's creations." Jack said with a shrug.

"Oh I see... That reminds me!" She said with a slap to her own forehead.

"What?" He asked as he faced her.

"I wanna give you a gift. Something that binds us togeather." The girl stated with a small blush.

"Oh?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow, while hiding his own blush.

"Mhm!" She said happily and put her hand's togeather after focusing her power for a bit she relax and held out her hand to him.

Jack was currious as to what she made and reached over to pick it up, And as his hand made contact with hers, they both held back a shiver of pleasure. Jack softly dragged his fingers across her hand as he pulled the item away. She had to surpress the urges he was giving her. And he was reisiting the urge to hold her. Not having contact for over 300 years will make you want to be seen.. to hold someone... to be held and wanted... But he resisted.

"What is it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a bracelet. It will amplifly your powers." She said in a half whisper. 'And bring us closer togeather.' She thought.

"Then let me give you something as well." He said with a smile and held his hands togeather forming Ice in his hand and then shaping it. "hold out your hand." He said softly and she did. He gently placed A ring made out of Ice on her right ring finger. She slightly gasped, it wasn't cold, no, it had a strange heat to it. "This ring will show me where your at, and If you ever need help, Just whisper into the ring." He told her with a soft smile.

"T-thank you Jack. It's getting late... we can stay at my place tonight." She said and held out her hand to him. He gently grasped it and they took off. 'Where do we go form here?' Was their last thought before flying into the distance, both wearing each other's gift.

And that's it! That's chapter 2 for ya! Read and Review if you want, Idea's are helpful so don't be afraid to offer them.

BYE!


End file.
